


Techno's House Becomes A Home

by heartemoji



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Sharing Body Heat, Winged Philza (Dream SMP), mostly comfort, reject the (video blogging rpf) tags, so u need to create ur own tags, tfw the fandom doesnt exist, we're living in the dark ages my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartemoji/pseuds/heartemoji
Summary: Ranboo gets stuck outside Techno's house in the middle of a blizzard, to everyone's distress.
Relationships: Philza & Ranboo (Dream SMP), Philza & Technoblade (Dream SMP), Ranboo & Technoblade (Dream SMP)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 723





	Techno's House Becomes A Home

**Author's Note:**

> I only remembered that Ranboo doesn't have eyelids after I wrote this and I don't want to change it so I apologize for the inaccuracy /lh

If Ranboo were to be perfectly honest, he forgot that blizzards could set in so quickly and be so fierce. Harsh, cold winds bit into him and threatened to collapse the small, temporary, shelter he had built up behind Techno's house. Ranboo curled up in wolf pelts Philza had given him to stay warm while he tried to get a more permanent shelter and it was all he could do to stay dry. Water didn't burn him like it would an endermen but it still stung worse than a bee sting and Ranboo tried as hard as possible to avoid water altogether.

Ranboo shivered involuntarily beneath his lean-to and contemplated making a break for Techno's house- though knowing both the occupants the door would be locked and Ranboo would die outside in the cold as both of them had left to trade with a nearby village. Not that he wasn't currently out dying in the cold- but at least he had a better chance of surviving under a small roof. The snow at that point had gotten so intense that Ranboo couldn't see Techno's house- he'd be making a blind break for it and if he missed that'd be even worse.

So, he laid on his small makeshift bed and desperately tried to stop himself from shaking even as it got harder to control his hands and feet. Ranboo blinked and suddenly something was touching him and lifting him up-

Ranboo found himself pressed against something incredibly warm and he tried to wriggle even closer to it.

"Ranboo- Ranboo calm down it's me." Techno's voice cut past the sounds of the wind.

Instantly he stopped and pulled his eyes open to see Technoblade above him- holding Ranboo bridal-style. Ranboo silently thanked the gods for Techno's piglin height and strength- no one aside from Sam, probably, could actually carry him.

"Techno?" He asked weakly.

"I'm sorry Ranboo, let's go." Techno spun around and made his way to the house while keeping his body between Ranboo and the winds. "Can you feel your hands and feet?"

Ranboo wriggled his toes and managed to move one finger- and winced in pain. "Kinda."

"I'm sorry." Techno repeated. "We should have kept the door unlocked in case a storm rolled in. It's my fault you're out like this."

"It's okay." He responded weakly.

Techno shook his head. "Are you dry?"

"Wolf pelts kept the snow out." Ranboo's words slurred slightly.

"Good, it'd be incredibly awkward if we had to peel you out of wet clothes."

Ranboo laughed weakly.

"Anyhow- Phil's getting a fire started."

Techno kicked his front door open- thoroughly jostling Ranboo around in the process. He moaned in protest and Techno shot him a quick apology.

"Is he alive?" Phil's worried voice came from the other side of the living room.

"Yeah." Techno grunted back. "We'll have to act quick if we're going to save his hands, though."

At that Techno gently laid Ranboo on the couch- separating Ranboo from Techno's pleasant body heat, and then left his line of sight. Phil replaced Techno and quickly untangled Ranboo from the wolf pelts and replaced them with thick wool blankets.

"I'm sorry, Ranboo." Phil said while he worked.

"It's fine." Ranboo responded.

"It's really not- I shouldn't have left you out there in the cold while we were gone."

"I didn't really think either." He tried to move his fingers again and only got pain in response from them. "I forgot that blizzards could be so bad."

Techno returned before Phil could respond and urged the man back to the fire.

"And we're the snow survival experts, we knew you were underprepared for a storm and still let this happen." Techno grabbed Ranboo's hands and pressed something very warm into one.

After a moment Ranboo recognized it as a dollop of magma cream that Techno began rubbing into Ranboo's hands.

"How are your feet?" Techno asked.

"I can wiggle my toes around- my boots helped a lot."

"Good."

Ranboo's hands tingled under the warmth of the magma cream when Techno pulled his own hands away.

Phil's hand thrust a mug into his line of sight and Ranboo accepted it without a thought now that his fingers could actually move. Steam curled up from the hot cocoa, urging Ranboo to take a large gulp from it.

"Not too fast now." Phil laughed.

Ranboo winced at the hot liquid. "Yeah I realize that now."

He sat up on the couch to more easily drink and hummed at its warmth.

"Move." Techno nudged Ranboo towards the middle of the couch. "You can leech off my body heat if you want."

"Sure." Ranboo lifted up the blankets and let Techno sit next to him. "Like- are you so warm because you're a piglin?"

"Yeah, I produce a lot of body heat." Techno pulled the blankets back over them and near instantly Ranboo felt Techno's warmth seep into Ranboo's body.

"This is… really nice actually, aside from the almost dying part."

Techno and Phil laughed.

"Sorry, mate."

"It's no big deal, I guess."

Techno snorted. "It's a very big deal- I take back what I said about Edward and too many enderman, you can stay here and we'll just build another room."

"Oh- you don't have to." Ranboo responded immediately.

"Oh we're going to." Phil left the fireplace and made his way to the couch. "You're a visitor I invited here, I'm not letting you nearly die every time there's a snowstorm."

"We could renovate the hole Tommy had made, the TNT made the place pretty big."

"TNT?" Ranboo asked.

"Er, yeah, I kinda blew up Tommy's room beneath the house after he betrayed us." Techno said.

"Oh."

Phil sat down next to them and stretched one of his massive wings out to cover both of them.

Ranboo hummed under the weight of it. "I might get heat stroke if I stay here too long."

The other two chuckled.

"Hopefully you'd tell us before that happened." Phil said.

"I mean I might just fall asleep here, you never know." Ranboo joked.

"We'll try not to be such horrible hosts from now on- you can fall asleep if you want." Phil smiled.

"We'll keep you safe." Techno added.

"I… thanks." Ranboo closed his eyes and let the warmth and crackle of the fire calm him.


End file.
